The curse of a lifetime
by Time Splitters elite 10
Summary: Yugi is enjoying his birthday, until a fatal accident. Suddenly, 1 by 1 of Yugi's friends are dying because of a curse. His only warning is an email with a private adress. What will Yugi do. Will he break the curse? REVIEW PLEASE


Well. Look whose here. My Yami and me called, Meami!  
  
Me: Well today.  
  
Meami: Yes???  
  
Me: The Yu-Gi-Oh co, are going to be in for a shock!  
  
Meami: Wha,  
  
Me: Just listen, and learn.  
  
~_~  
  
It was a rainy day. A horrid day. An absolute bummer for Yugi's birthday.  
  
"Shit" Joey said as he looked out the window. It was hailing. Yugi and Tristian were by the warm fire.  
  
"It's freezing!"  
  
"You're right Tristian, I hope everyone can make it. He looked out the window and sighed.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Mai came in. She wasn't alone either, she was also with Tea.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yugi said to them both. They were both drenched.  
  
"Hi" they both said at the same time. Joey continued to look out the window.  
  
"Shit"  
  
" Stop saying that Joey!' Yugi said. Joey stood out the window. Something had happened Yugi thought.  
  
The door rang again. Joey knew who it was. "Oh well" he said. He knew Tristian would be pissed. Or upset.  
  
It was like he had a connection with Serenity for Tristian. And he sensed she was at the door. He ran out. Joey stretched his arm out, but by then he was already opening the door.  
  
It was Serenity, hand in hand with, the one, the only, Duke Devlin. "Hi" they both said. Tristian looked like he had a heart attack.  
  
Tristian dropped to the floor. Yugi shrugged. They walked over to the fire, as Tristian just laid there.  
  
Joey stopped swearing.  
  
Yugi looked at the guest list. They still had guest to come.  
  
Yami, Kaiba, Bakura and Marik.  
  
Malik and Ryou couldn't come.  
  
Yami ha been living with Kaiba since his separation with Yugi. They dueled a lot, and had come a lot more powerful than they thought. The same happened to Joey.  
  
Joey had also moved in, and they were dueling all the time. Joey was not as good as Kaiba or Yami.  
  
Bakura lived alone. He lived in a messy house, not to add a dark. He was a bit crazy. He had a lot of alcohol, and was rumored to have drugs.  
  
On the other hand, Marik was living a good life. He was happy, and lived in a mansion. He got the money by selling his "Winged Dragon of Ra" god card. He sold it on the Internet.  
  
The person had complained about it being too strong, and that he couldn't control it. He sent it back, and told Marik to keep the money.  
  
He gave it to Joey.  
  
Marik had given up dueling. He just lived a peaceful life.  
  
Tea and Yami were going out.  
  
Apart from that, everything was the way it was (apart from Serenity and Duke)  
  
Bakura was walking towards the pharaohs Hikari's house. He accepted, but he had hoped to have another duel with the pharaoh. He still cursed him.  
  
Marik was driving in his Ferrari, to Yugi's house. He was rich. And just for selling his god card.  
  
"This is the life!" he thought.  
  
Kaiba and Yami were in limousine. They were approaching fast, when a Ferrari came out in front. Kaiba just realized that he had gone through a red light. "Fuck!!!' he said, as he pulled the brakes.  
  
He didn't slow down quick enough.  
  
The 2 collided together. The cars were mangled.  
  
They were all knocked out.  
  
Joey looked out the window again.  
  
There were 2 cars mangled.  
  
"Fuck!!!" Joey said. They all looked through the window. They all gasped. They ran outside.  
  
Yugi rushed over towards Kaiba's limousine. He opened the door. Kaiba had his eyes closed. Yami, had his eyes opened, but he said he couldn't move.  
  
Yugi checked for Kaiba's pulse.  
  
It was gone.  
  
Tears came down from Yugi's eyes. He had lost a friend.  
  
On his birthday.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
~_~  
  
4 MONTHS LATER  
  
Yugi was getting better, but was still upset. Marik had passed away in the hospital. Yami was going have to stay there for life. Yugi was getting better though.  
  
Nothing had happened since, but Tea was so upset about Yami dying. She kept away from the gang for a long time. She would just sit in the toilet, and think about Yami. As she would. Yami was her boyfriend.  
  
The party had got cancelled. But on the same day, he received an email saying:  
  
Beware!  
  
I have given you a curse.  
  
And one by one.  
  
They will fall  
  
Yugi still wanted to know this mysterious person, but.  
  
Yugi was walking home. He entered his house. His laptop was beeping  
  
" EMAIL. EMAIL."  
  
Yugi opened the email. It read a small message.  
  
" The next on will be Joey"  
  
~_~  
  
Meami: Cool!  
  
Me: Are you mean!  
  
Meami: I'm you dark side, no duh~!  
  
Me: Whatever stupid  
  
Meami: REVIEW!!! 1111!!!! 


End file.
